My Heart Beats Forever
by The Servant of the Moon
Summary: A 14th century werewolf finds himself in the 21st century. Reviews are apreciated, even negative ones.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Hey, hey kid wake up." "Dude I wouldn't even think he was alive, I mean we saw him, you know fall." I opened my eyes, I was in some woods, two kids were around me. "Hey do either of you guys know where I am?" "Holly shit dude, he's alive get over here!" "Ya I'm alive why wouldn't I be alive." "Man don't you remember, come on you can't forget that." I thought hard, but then I realized,

"I don't, I don't remember anything, nothing." "Well I for one am not surprised at all." One of them shifted and the bright morning sun blinded me. "Well where am I?" You're in up state New York, in the quite and small town of Mohawk." "Never hear of it." "Der, god, get a look at this guy, he can't remember anything and yet he thinks that he would know the most boring town in the world."

"So do either of you know how I got here?" "Well you, like fell from the sky, we think." "How is that possible?" "We don't know, we saw something fall and when we came to check it out we found you." "Dude Andrew we need to get some cloths for this kid." "Ya, I know Tom. Why don't you go back to my house and get some cloths and have Josh give you a ride back here." Tom left and it was only Andrew and me. I looked down, the only thing that I had was a necklace. It was more like a chain, heavy and thick. When I stood up its ends came to my knee. It was very oddly shapen, it was connected at about the end leavening about a fourth of it hanging lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Hey, big." "Ya Andrew?" "It has been almost a month sense you've been here. Josh Tom and I were gonna go to the movies. We want you to come too." "Sweet, what movie are we gonna go see?" "You've just gotta wait and find out." "Aw, come on dude one hint. You gotta tell me." Josh pulled up in his car, he and Tom got out. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you, it's about his rouge vampire who's trying to kill all these werewolves." "Hey do any of you guys believe in werewolves?" "Ya right big, werewolves don't exist." "I don't know something in me." Just then I noticed some guys in white cloaks approaching. The one guy looked at me, then at my friends. The sun was setting and I could just barley make out the faint line of the full moon. "You kids should leave, now." I looked at Tom, he shrugged, and we all headed for Joshes car. "No, not you, you wretched beast." He was pointing at me. "What are you talking about?" "Yo, freaks, you got beef with Big, you got beef with his friends." "Conspirators, as the leader of the group I sentence you all to death!" It happened so slowly, by magic pillars leaped from the ground, impaling me in the chest. I looked over my shoulder to see my friends in a stone cage. They all shared a look of horror. The leader stepped up to me. "What's the matter beast, there's fear in your eyes. You see you are a plague to this earth. Anything around you is killed." I saw the full moon, it looked so powerful, it was the first time I remembered seeing it. Then I felt something deep within me awaken, an immense power, and many memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Stupid worms, why won't they leave me alone? "Stop beast or we will kill you!" I stopped, the came closer approaching slowly. I turned around and glared my fangs. There were five of them, standing in a half circle around me. "Some quietly and we won't hurt you." My hulking body towered over them, my massive muscles rippled underneath my fur. I was about six seven standing on my rear legs. "You're all lucky it's not a full moon or you'd already be dead." Truth be if it was I'd be. "Take one step closer and not only will I eat your hearts, but every heart in that village over there will be in my stomach too. The one in front of me made his move. He moved forward chanting his spell. I leapt for the smallest one. My open claw tore through his flesh, moved his ribs aside, making them crack and break. My claw found his heart, I could feel it beating. It was racing, at least two hundred beats a minute. I Pulled it lose from the sanctity of his body. I swallowed quickly, I still had four more hearts to consume. Humans are so slow, by the time I had my second heart in hand, the first one realized his heart was missing. He fell dead, the other three retaliated with a barrage of magic spells. The earth moved like a snake under the influence of the young magicians. One of their columns came strait for my chest. I sidestepped letting it graze my fur. The breeze that followed cooled me on this hot night. I leaped into the air, landing on the female member of the group. Her chest collapsed from the immense pressure. A column blind sighted me, slamming me in the back of my neck. I landed on my back, massive columns pinned me to the ground. "Bastards! I'll kill all of you!" He walked over to me, looked down at me. "You'll never kill anyone ever again." He pulled a silver dagger from his belt. "Now demon from hell, die!" The knife flashed in the moons beautiful light. The cold steel burrowed into my heart. "We did it! We killed him." "We better leave him here." "I guess after they die they go back to their human form." "Wow, he looks like he's only sixteen." "Let go, I want to tell everyone about how we killed him." "I'm just glad that we were able to save the village." "Aww so sweet, too bad you failed!" I grabbed a heart in each claw. They gurgled with their blood. I ate the last two hearts into my mouth, savoring the sweet blood washing against my tongue.

"Those poor freshmen, they were so naïve." I spun around to face the voice. "Who the hell are you?" "I was their instructor, they were a good group of kids. But these pour students, they couldn't even capture you. You're not even old enough to suck power from a person soul yet. Pitiful bunch of students, making their teacher clean up after them." Before I could even react, I was pinned down. He approached me with another silver dragger. "Just to let you know, this is no ordinary dagger. This dagger with pull out that wrenched heart of yours." The cold soothing feel of metal reached down to my heart. His thumb moved to a small button on the hilt. There was searing pain as I pelt two small points extend from within the blade. He pulled, the excruciating pain rippled through my body. I felt like every ounce of strength was ripped out along with my heart. He brought back his fist, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I opened my eyes, everything was distorted. It felt as though my limbs weight more then twenty tons. Then I noticed that I was chained to the floor, but the chains were so small. How could they weigh so much, did he cast a spell on them? The bastard that caught me came into the room. I used all my strength to try to get to him. "How dumb are you? You're chained down and you have been forever weakened and you still come after me." With a wave of his hand I was sent flying across the room into the wall. The pain was so much, I shouldn't feel this much pain. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Ah, ignorance is bliss, I'll tell you so you can think about it for eternity. You know that you, like all your kind are immortal. If we suffocate you, drown you, you appear to be dead for about a hundred years, then you come back. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean you don't have a weakness. Then there's your heart. The heart, the source of all living things life. When your kind comes of age, a change occurs inside of you. After this change, when you eat a human heart or a heart of your own kind, you add their spiritual strength to your own. However, if your heart is removed you lose all your strength and your ability to suck more from other people. Changing to your beat form now is just changing your look. You are just as weak as before." "So mister high and mighty, where am I?" "You are underground, in a prison for your kind. This is where you will stay until the day of reckoning when, by the grace of god, he will send you to hell." "But, I already have been blessed, god gave me what I wanted and for that I thank him." He was puzzled by the statement, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

For the first hundred years I kept me sanity by doing anything I could to get stronger. But that couldn't and didn't last forever. So I just slept, I lost count of the years. As I slept memories came from my past, memories I hated. Images flashed before my eyes, I saw my mother, my father, and I saw my two brothers and my sister. Our house our dog, I wanted the images to go away, I destroyed that part of my life with my own bare claws. "Get them out of my head!" I smashed my head against the floor, blood poured over my eyes. Things started to get fuzzy. I brought my head back and with all my might I trusted my head down at the floor.

I woke up some hours later, the blood still on the floor. The blood had dried on my face but my injuries had healed. "What can I do? I can't smash my head hard enough, suffocation won't work, what can I do?" Then it came to me, I put my hands on my head. I pulled hard, I felt the skin start to rip. The veins in my neck spurted blood as they broke. My esophagus snapped cleanly off, and my head fell to the floor. I was able to see my headless body crumple to the ground, then black.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

I awoke with a bad headache, I noticed that my former head was gone. Someone must have come in and cleaned my cell, and washed my body. My hair was cut and my clothes were clean. My body had withered and I had lost much of the muscle I had worked for. So once again, I worked out for some time and then decided to return to the peaceful darkness.

I awoke to the same situation as before. I waited for my headache to go away before I returned. "Simple yet very effective."

I was just about to remove my head when the door opened a crack. My chains still bound me to the wall. Her smell wafted into the room, along with the fresh air. "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm the one in charge of cleaning up after you." She sounded and smelled afraid. "Re you going to, are you going to tear your head off again?" "And you care why?" "Well it's because, I looked at your record and well. Your list of people you killed and when. Everyone you killed was either on a full moon or when they were trying to capture you. I thin that you're on e of the good ones." "What is the name of this origination?" "We call ourselves the Balance, we capture your kind and put them here so that the human race doesn't all get killed." "We're not stupid, most of us know that if we kill all of you we'd be out of food. Did you come to say that or is there more?" "I need your help." "I'm supposed to help you how?" "I was born into this organization and because of that I can never leave. I'm forced to live underground for my entire life. I need your help to be free." "What am I supposed to do?" "I'll take you to the heart bank." "What the hell is the heart bank?" "When they captured you they took your heart, remember? Any heart they take they put in the heart bank." Her voice was firm, she had been planning this for a long time. OK, but there's a problem. I'm chained to a wall." She pulled out a small can with a tube coming out of the top. She smiled. "What's that?" "Don't worry about that, just to let you know it's been about five hundred years since you become a resident." "What did I miss?" A lot, but so have I, that's why I have to get out of here. I've learned about everything, but I've never experienced any of it. We can learn together." She smiled again. She took out another metal tool, it was shaped like a pair of tongs. She turned a knob on the can and an odd fragrance filled the room. As she scrapped the tongs together they made a weird scratching noise. There was a spark and flames shot out of the can and didn't stop! "You're a witch, you can use magic." "No, this isn't magic, it technology." "Flames from a can, astounding." The then proceeded to cut the chains from the wall. Then she cut the chain next to my wrist, leaving the shackles on my wrists. "Do you know where I can get a lock and key, I want to keep these chains as a memorabilia." "Sure all in good time."

I was free, and my body felt as if gravity had let go its tight grip. I watched her cut the chains that bound my feet. She was beautiful as she worked. Thoughts came to mind but I brushed them away. "Ok, the chains are cut we can go get a lock now." She opened the door, I savored the smell, freedom. She closed the door and locked it. I carried the four pieces of chain over my shoulder. We walked down the long hall. Strange torches hung from the sealing, bugs bussing around them. The hall had doors on both sides, each exactly across from each other and the same distance apart. The chains clinked in rhythm with my steps. "Here we are, this is storage, take anything you think we'll need." I let the chains clatter to the ground as I walked in. The room seemed to have everything. I found a nice large lock and its key. She was standing at the doorway, she was scared, I could smell it. "Do they keep clothing here?" "In the back, you might wanna hurry up." I went into the back, everything was neatly divided up. They had some familiar things and there were some things I had never heard of before. Jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, what could they be? After much debate I took a pair of black jeans with red stitching, the material was weird, it had a rough feel, but they were comfortable. I laced up a pair of large black boots. I tucked the oddly lengthened, t-shirt, into my jeans and put on a black vest. It didn't have any buttons but it did have a weird interlocking system that she called a zipper. I picked up the chains and we continued on.

She stopped at a corner. "There are two guards guarding the heart bank. Don't worry I have a plan." I was so close I had to have them now. "No, wait, get back here!" I ignored her and walked up to the guards. "Hey kid you're not supposed to be in a restricted area." "I'm here to get what's mine." I swung a chain over my head smashing the guards across their faces. I took the chain and wrapped it around one of the guy's neck, tight. He grabbed at the chain, but my decades of training had made me stronger than him. The other guard came from behind, I turned around. I grabbed his face and with a flick of my wrist, I snapped his neck. I heard the girl gasp, I returned to the other guard. The chain was off his neck, but he was struggling to get his breath. O took his dagger and slit his throat, he gurgled like his predecessor. I dropped the remaining three chains with the first on the ground.

I opened the heart bank door. The smell was intoxicating, their was so much power in one room. The girl stood next to me also looking with wonder in her eyes. "You won't want to watch, you'll probably pass out." Oh, ok." She closed the door so it was only open a crack. "These guys make everything so easy." They were ordered from weakest to strongest. Every moment in this room I would savor. First thing first, I had to find my heart. I started in the lower power area. I wasn't that had to find my heart, right underneath it, it had my name. After consuming my heart I went to the end of the isle. I started with the least powerful, it tasted awful. But as I ate more powerful hearts they started to taste better. I could feel my power growing. As I swallowed the last heart the girl opened the door a little bit. I walked out and closed the door before she could look in. I took the ends of the chains. With ease I opened the ends of the rings and made the four pieces into one solid chain. I found the middle of the chain and had it rest on my neck. Then I used the lock to connect the chain at about the end leaving a fourth of the chain. The ends rested at about my knees. Then I took the excess chain and tied each end around my wrists. Instead of actually connecting the chain, I used some string to secure it. Now I wouldn't have to worry when I transformed, but it might not have been enough for around my neck, I'd make sure I had the key ready just in case. "Are you ready to go? I'm done in there." "Ya, I don't have anything to do." She led the way, and we were walking in the noise of my chain. "This is where I need your, expertise. There are seven guards, I need you to get rid of them. Then do what ever you have to, to get the door open." I still had the dead heart bank guard's dagger. I looked around the corner, they all had swords and something that looked like a small musket, I wouldn't know. I charged around the corner, I stabbed the closest guard in the back of his neck. As he crumpled I took his sword. The guards moved toward me, with a swift movement of my arm I lobbed off a guards head. I then brought my blade down the mans shoulder to his groin. But then I had to block the four other guards volleys. I kicked one and he stumbles into his friend's sword. Three were left now, one made a move to my right. I just watched him, even with my eyes focused on him I could hear the other guards move around me. They all pulled out their muskets. The one in front of me inched his finger toward the trigger, which was my sign. I jumped shifting my weight so to land on the ceiling. I leaped down slamming a guard to the wall, breaking his spine. Without laying feet on the ground, I jumped onto the second guard. I grabbed his face, he whimpered and I ripped his head from his shoulders. There was a loud bang as the musket discharged. I looked at him as the blood dribbled down my face. The bullet emerged from my head and fell to the floor. I wiped the blood from my face. I approached him, without adding another bullet to his musket he fired many more times. I came face to face with him. Fear, blood, sweat, and urine perforated the room. He dropped his weapons, my claws extended. I embedded my claws into his chest. I pulled outward trying to tear him in two, but I had not dug deep enough into his chest. Shin ripped, the middle of his rib cage broke. He screamed and stumbled to the floor. I watched as his heart raced visibly in his chest. It slowed, his lungs stopped moving up and down, and the blood stopped pouring out of his open chest. I used the clean part of his shirt to clean the blood off my hands. "A waste of good blood." The girl came out from hiding, it looked like she was going to pass out. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. "Saw that coming." I picked her up and slung her over my left shoulder. The door was simple, a couple inches thick, steel, and in the center was a perfectly carves sword and shield. The door fell into the street with four good solid kicks. Bright sunlight flooded the hallway, lucky for me the hallway was well lit too. My eyes didn't have to adjust much. Many people were staring at me, but I was in shock of what saw. Buildings towered higher than the largest church I had ever seen. The roads were gigantic solid bricks as well as the areas next to the road. Large metal wagons moved without horses. But I had to keep in mind that it was five hundred years later. I headed south, I wanted to somewhere warm, I hate the cold. I walked and looked at the advancements of humankind. "Hey, hey stop!" Their was a man yelling at me. I stopped and turned to face him. "What are you doing, caring that girl on your shoulder?" "She passed out, I'm taking her home." "Why don't I drive you?" "Nom that's ok." The girl shifted, then opened her eyes. "Where am I?" I put her down, she staggered and leaned against me as she blinked into the bright sun. "Ma'm, what's your name? Do you need any help?" "No I'm fine, oh and my name is Zelene." "Come on Zelene we should get you home before your parents start to worry. Good day sir." We continued walking south, she was studying me. I didn't like it. "Hey that reminds me, what's your name?" "I renounced my name a long time ago." I was an hour later when we came to the sore. The salty air filled my nose, I had never been to the ocean before. "Where are we Zelene?" "Somewhere on the England Coast." "If we go this way we'll get to the English Channel. Is there anywhere you want to go?" "Just one, I want to go to America." "Where's that?" "You know the place Columbus discovered? Well through the course of history that land became one of the strongest countries in the world. They're the strongest, but also the most selfish, but that's beside the point.

Late that night we approached the docks. The boats were oddly shaped and were made of strange material. "Where's the sail?" She laughed, "They have engines, they don't need sails." "What's an engine?" "It makes the boat move without wind or being pulled." She got into one of the boats, she started rummaging around. She opened a small cupboard in front of the seat next to the helm. She pulled out a key, she sat down at the helm. She looked at me and said, "Don't be startled, the noise is the engine." She put the key into a slot, and turned it. It sounded like a large beast roared behind me. I whirled around to face it, "Relax, it the engine, now sit down." She slowly moved a lever on the side, and it started moving forward. When we cleared the docks she pushed on the lever more and it moved faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

I pulled up to my apartment, and got out of my car. I got some bags out from the trunk. Then I unlocked the door and walked in. "Hey, I'm back Zelene." "How much were you able to get?" I put the bags on the table, some of the money fell out. "A good couple thousand." "Good the rent is due tomorrow.

Wow, to think that just fourteen months ago we we're prisoners in that awful place. Now we have food, an apartment, three cars, and you always seen to be able to get money every month." She sat down to me on the couch. "We've been through so much, and we've grown so close." Her face was inches from mine, her voice was soft and compassionate. Her lips met mine, the feeling was staggering. She pulled back, there was only silence as we looked into each others' eyes. They were so filled with love and longing.

Then they grew wide with pain and shock. Blood dripped down my arm and onto the couch. I used free hand to gently close her eyes. As I swallowed her heart, I set her on our bed. I washed my hands and arms then the couch. I stripped Zelene down out of her cloths and threw them in the trash. I cleaned her body and the blood on the bed and the blood that fell onto the floor. I collected all of the money in the house, and neatly laid it by her body. I kept a couple hundred and put it in my wallet, "Now to see what's so great about America.

Over the intercom I heard, "Flight 315 for Buffalo departs in twenty minutes." I had my ticket and headed for the platform. I sat down in my seat, I could feel every other passenger stare at me.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in New York shortly. We ask that you fasten your seatbelts." I stood up, as I walked to the front of the plane I grabbed a steward by the neck. I'd like your attention please! Everyone is to now put all their money in the bag in front of me. If you don't then I'll crush this pretty little girl's neck." No one made a move, I hardened my grip on the girl's throat. She gasped for breath, wincing at the pain. "Wait! Stop! Don't I'll pay!" The man walked up and put his money in the bag. "I will take no less than twenty dollars for each person on this plane. That means I'm getting a minimum of eight hundred dollars. Anyone who doesn't comply will be thrown out of the plane." The people came in a steady line, I counted at least nine hundred and fifty dollars. I let go of the stewardess and bent down to get the money. I heard the man come up behind me. I turned around and grabbed his heart. His blood dribbled from his mouth, I licked the blood from his face. Then I whispered in his ear, "You died a hero." The crowd gasped, someone threw up as I ate his heart. I cleaned the blood off my hands with his shirt. I picked up the bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I zipped up my vest, "You may want to make sure you're all buckled up. You have until I get to the door." People were madly buckling up, screaming, panicking. I was at the door when the captain's door opened. The captain ran at me, "Hey! Stop what are you thinking? Get away from that door." Just as he got three feet away from me, I opened the door. The massive decompression created a vacuum that pulled the captain off his feet. As he went out the door I jumped out after him. I watched the plane fly away and get smaller. I could just make out the coast of New York. I floated down next to the pilot. "How you doing buddy?" My cruel smile covered my face. "Oh my god, oh my god! We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" "On the contrary, you're going to die." The water raced up at us. The pilot's heart raced faster and faster until, it stopped. I dived into the water, the cold freezing water. I was drying in the setting sun, the air growing cold. "I need a place to stay for the night." "Hey, kid wearing the chains, come here." I walked into the ally. "I heard that you need a place to stay for the night. I known a great place for you to stay the night, follow me." I shrugged and followed the guy. He led me to an old abandoned hotel, we at least it would have been abandoned. Inside there were at least twenty or more thugs, thieves and robbers. "Now you can stay here, if you give us each fifty bucks. If you don't then we'll all be really sad and to help us release that sadness we'll just have to kill you." "I have a better idea, you each get to shot me once. If I live, you're all my gang." "What if you die?" "Then you get all the money that I have." I opened my counted bag of money. "To make it faster why don't you all shot at once?" They looked at one another for a moment then looked back at me. "Sure, you got a deal." I took off my vest and my shirt. "Fire away." Bullets submerged themselves into my body, the hot metal warmed my insides. A few bullets hit my heart, some my eyes, blinding me. The gunshots stopped, all their hearts were rushing with the adrenaline rushing through their veins. "Is he dead?" "Man he's gotta be, if he is alive he ain't human." "More or less gentlemen, I was human many years ago." The bullets started to fall to the floor as I approached the leader. My one good eye could see the utter fear in his eyes. Then he pulled out a shotgun and fired at point blank. I blew out my stomach, and burned my skin. I looked right at him, "are you done yet?" I could still only see with one eye, the bullet was stuck inside the eye. "Hold on, I gotta take care of this." I grabbed a hold of my eye, and then pulled it out. My former left eye rolled around in my hand, I could see the bullet still lodged inside of it. "Now I do believe that you are all mine. But first things first how do you guys make money?"


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

We busted through the door, "Nobody move or I shot! Safe, Cracker, you know what to do! Cover, Fire follow them make sure it's smooth! Guard, get the door! Everyone left, cover the people while I search and collect!" I had a shotgun in my right hand and a bag in the left. "Put your wallets and purses in the bag, then you will be searched. Anyone who doesn't comply will be looking for a new head." It proceeded smoothly, Watch, The, Bank, and Employees made sure nobody got to an alarm. "Search, come over here and relieve this guard of his gun." He came over and put his gun in the bag. "Now put your wallet and your badge in the bag." He reached down for his wallet, but as he did he tried to force the gun from my hand. "That my dead friend was the wrong choice." His body was thrown across the room landing next to a small child. He screamed and the mother tried to silence him. Search go get his wallet and badge."

I waited a few minutes after collecting the money, and then went to the safe. "Safe, Cracker, what's taking so long?" "Boss, we can't seem to crack the code." "Move." They stepped back as I stepped forward. I punched through the first layer of the door with each hand. I found something to grip, then I pulled, I pulled hard. My muscles bulged giving me the strength I needed. I could gear the metal giving, bending. Then the whole door ripped off its hinges, I tossed the door to the side. "Cover, Fire, help Safe and Cracker, we're behind." They ran inside stuffing everything they could into bags. I went back to the lobby. "Boss the cops just got here!" "Round up all the people against the wall. Someone make sure Get and Away are ready!" Safe, Cracker, Cross, Fire all came out, and ready to go. I put the shotgun in its holster on my back, the pulled two Uzis out. "Go to the garage and get out of here!" I walked to the front door and stepped outside. "Freeze, this is the police, put your weapons down! I repeat, put the guns down or we we'll shoot!" I pulled the triggers, I shot anything that moved. The clips ran out and the barrels steamed in the cool air. Bullets rattled my body, but didn't hinder my ability to reload. The new clips in, I let loose another furry of bullets. Cars exploded from the new hail of bullets. Slowly the number of bullets that ripped apart my body decreased, until the storm of bullets stopped. I walked up to the only car I didn't shot. As I came around there was a cop weighting. He shot a round into my chest. I grabbed him by his throat, picked him up, and threw him behind me. I got in the car, started it and drove off. I left it ten blocks from the hotel, then walked the rest of the way.

"Boss we just started and we've already got five thousand!" "Good, if you need me I'll be asleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

My alarm clock went off and I turned it off. I looked out the window to see the sun rising. I walked into the living room of the apartment. I turned on the TV, "Yesterday the notorious Wolf gang, robbed another bank. This makes the tenth time in the last two years. Their firs heist was in May of 1988. Since then they have been responsible for three hundred deaths, most police. They have stolen well over three million and caused four million dollars in damages." I turned off the TV. "Is that all, guess we have more work to do." I put on a red undershirt shirt, then a pair of baggy black jeans. I tied the laces on my black sneakers and put on a silk black shirt with red flames. I left my neck lass hanging in my closet. I went down to the resident parking, and I got into my car. I drove to Money's place on Long Island, we were going to discuss certain, matters. I pulled into the driveway, there were at least ten other cars there. I walked in and was greeted by Money, "So about ten more gangs submitted?" "Ten! Try twenty, the rest are supposed to be arriving here soon." "Money, you should leave, there's more muscle here than necessary. You better go to Gun's place, then call over everyone else." He looked at me for a second and I stared back. He got into his car and drove off. I walked back into the meeting room, everyone was seven minutes later. "We all know why you are all here. The rules of the Wolf gang are simple and easy to remember. All operations are to first be approved by me. Unless, of coarse you don't use the Wolf gang's good name. But then anyone killed or captured will not be, attended to. Any questions?" "Ya, I got a question, who the hell are you?" "Ya where's The Wolf?" "I am, The Wolf, this is my gang. Now you're a part of my gang." The leader of the Buzz gang stood up. "Your dead ass wipe!" Before he drew his gun, I had mine in hand. "No, your dead." He crumpled to the floor, blood dribbling from the hole between his eyes. "Some one clean that up before it gets on the carpet." With that the meeting was over and I could go get a taco. "But first." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed in the number. "Hello?" "Hey Gun, it's Wolf." "Hey how did the meeting go?" "Better than I thought, I only had to kill the leader of the Buzz gang. I thought I would have to kill the leader of the Bat gang too.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Boss don't go it's not worth it. We'll just send some guys to kill them." "It has been sixteen years since the Buzz gang joined, they have forgotten why I run this town. I told you all to come here because I don't know how long I'll be. But while I'm gone your all in charge, no one has more power than the other. If anyone's dead when I come back you're all dead. So watch each others backs." With that I left for the airport.

"Flight 314, for Buffalo leaves in five minutes." Someone fallowed me onto the plane, probably a spy from some gang. It was about 15 minutes into the flight when the man got up. He sat in the empty seat next to me, "I have a question. Have you ever been to London England? Oh it's a beautiful place, some say that England protects the entire world from evil." I looked at him, he smiled at me. "I will cut off your head, and then take your wretched heart out of your body." He swung the sword at me, he was fast. I ducked, then threw him across the isle. I got up and lunged at him, but he was up and dodged. He swung at my head again. It was too crapped in here, I didn't like it. I moved to the middle of the plane, then for the first time in years I started to transform without the moon. My growing body filled the compartment. My clothing stretched to its fullest, then ripped into little shreds on the floor. My ears moved up to the top of my head, my mouth and nose stretched out. My tailbone extended ripping a hole in the butt of my jeans. My nails grew long and sharper than knives. My teeth became sharp like razors. Then the hair appeared in tuffs on my skin. It crawled all over my body until I was totally covering jet-black fur. I could feel the pupils in the center of my crystal blue eyes shrink down into slits. People were screaming, they should hold their breath. The plane started to give, the man ran at me. With a small flex of my increasing arms the plane broke into two. He summoned one last attack, it struck my left leg. I didn't hurt but it sent me into an uncontrolled spin. It was hard to think, the sky grew darker and darker until blackness was the color of the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

In an Instant, it had all come back to me. I looked at my scared friends, I had friends. My old outlook at life prevented me from any real social activities, it was all business. I looked back at the men in white. "What's the matter, are you afraid?" "Far from it you scum. You'll never capture me and you'll never hurt my friends." "Ha, you have friends? Hardly, your kind can't make friends." "Well looks like I'm an exception." I broke the spike, then pulled out the piece imbedded in my chest. I help it in my hand, then threw it at the man with the big mouth. Even though it was the blunt end, it still had enough force to amerce itself inside the man's skull. The full moon was rising on the horizon. The moons mystic rays fell upon my face, I could fell myself starting to change. M clothing became tight on my body, the hemming burst apart. Then the separated cloth ripped and fell off my body. The four remaining men took a step back. "What's the matter, scared?" My voice harbored my lust for their blood. I lunged forward at them, without their leader they were weaker than ever. I leapt at the two on the right. I grabbed each one in a hand, then slammed then to the ground. Their skin didn't break but their insides were turned to mush. I then focused my attention to the other two. Just as the cast their spells, I barreled forward. Spikes burst forth from the ground, but it was far too late. I punched the mans head so heard it tore from his shoulders. I grabbed hold of the last man, I put his face right to mine. "I fell obligated to ask, any last requests." "Ya, we found out everyone you care for in this town. We will hunt them down and kill them. We've already killed all your friends' families, we'll come after them next. Oh, and enjoy the hell you've created for yourself." I had herd enough, I put my mouth around his neck. I waited for him to exhale, then I slowly let my teeth sink in. I heard someone running behind me. I turned around to see my other friend, Brenden. He was running to the cage that Josh, Tom, and Andrew were in. They knew I was looking at them and were madly trying to get out. I looked at them, and slowly approached. When I got close Josh Tom and Andrew were standing defiantly in their cage, Brenden looked too scared to move from next to the cage. I grabbed the cage and ripped it from the ground, then tossed it to the side. I couldn't understand their fear. I had only experienced fear for a moment, but then were still my friends. "You guys should go inside." The three of them walked toward Andrew's house, but Brenden stayed. He just stood there, staring. Josh had to come back, grab him by the shoulders and almost drag him into the house. He never broke eye contact until the door shut and lock. I waited in the backyard until the moon went down in the morning. No one slept, and Brenden did make a quick appearance in the upstairs window until a hand pulled him away.

I knocked at the back door, Brenden opened the door, "Can I come in?" He looked at me, the signaled to wait. He closed the door, I heard him run off. Seconds later he came running back and quickly opened the door. He was smiling, "Sorry, ya you can come in." "You gotta stop apologizing for stuff man." I patted him on the back. Even when I wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me, studying me. I sat down on one of the couches in the living room, Andrew threw a pair of pants at me. "Why don't you put them on, oh and here's a belt." He threw it to me. I put them on then sat back down. "Now what's your name?" "Until just recently I didn't know, I forgot." "But now you remember." "Yes, my name is Ambrose. I was born over five hundred years ago. I had a mother, a father, two brothers, and a sister. When I was five my village was attacked by someone else like me. My family escaped unharmed but not unaffected. From that day on my goal in life was to become like that person. I did everything I could, I looked for other so they could make me into one of them, I ate the meat of a rabid wolf, I wore a wolf skin belt, and I slept under the full moon. I tried to get cursed by my neighbors and I tried to find a magician who could cast a spell on me. I even tried to make a deal with the devil. But then one night by the grace of God himself, I was blessed with the powers I have today. I promptly went to my local priest and asked him if there was a cure. When he told me I could be cured if I hadn't killed anyone. He was the first person I ever killed. Then I went after my family and my village the next full moon. Three weeks later the group that attacked yesterday captured me."

"That's how I got here, and you know the rest." We sat there in silence, Brenden seemed to be the only one who was calm. I could see him start to dose off. He was totally relaxed, even though my other friends were as scared as rabbits. Brenden perked up, "Ambrose, you've killed many people, and you haven't given it a second thought. Are you going to kill us and leave or are you going to leave us to those guys in white. I know one thing for sure, my parents are already dead. When I got home, they were there and they killed my parents after they told them where you were. I saw them die, through my porch windows. I hid in the bushes and followed them here." "It's true I don't have any remorse for humans and that kept me from having any friends. It still will, but when I lost my memory I was able to make friends. To me you're not humans you're my friends." Brenden gave a small smile and started to dose again. "Well, what do we do know? Brenden's parents are dead and we don't know if Tom's, Josh's or my parents are dead yet." "We need a car, and then we'll go to my place." "But what about our families!" The phone rang, Andrew answered, "Hello? What, who is this? Why?" He put the phone on the table and turned on the speaker phone." "You four boys have been convicted of conspiring with the enemy. You and your Families have been sentenced to death. Just to let you know we have already taken care of every single one of your blood family members. You are the last of your blood line" They all just sat there, they didn't say anything. Hey Big, can I live with you?" I looked at Brenden, "Ya, all of you can, we'll leave now. Everybody take their own car, if need be someone will ride with someone else. We'll all gather the money in each of your houses. Now does anybody not have a car?" "Why don't we fly?" "I don't have very much luck on planes remember?" "I don't have a car my parents took it." "Don't worry Tom you can drive my moms Buick. I'll drive my Cadillac and big can drive the Nissan." Thanks Brenden."

I woke up in my familiar room, I walked into the living room. Andrew was sleeping on the couch, Josh and Tom were sleeping on the recliners. Then there was Brenden, sleeping on the floor in the corner of the room. I started to make breakfast, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Everyone woke up slowly, they all sat down at the table except Brenden. "Do you guys think he's alright? I mean, I've known him longer than anyone. He has never slept past one o'clock." "Hey Josh I didn't know you knew him so long." "Ya we go, went to the same church, we've been friends ever since we first met." "He was up all last night while you three were all asleep, I could hear him talking to himself." He was saying his mantra, or so that's what he called it. He told me one time that since he was seventeen he would say it fifteen times before he would go to bed. I Brenden Roche will become a werewolf. He had said it all last night, over and over. "Plus he's not asleep, are you?" "No." "You didn't sleep at all last night either did you?" "No." "Well then get up and eat some breakfast slash lunch. Because today I'm taking you all to the shooting range. I can't always be around baby-sitting you, you have to be able to defend yourselves. Then after that you're all going to meet your new business associates." "You mean your gang, don't you?" "Ya why wouldn't I your all a part of my gang now." "Your gang is like the New York City mob." "I guess it is, maybe I should change the name, maybe to the Wolf Family." We all had a good laugh.

Later we went down to the garage and got in Brenden's Cadillac. "Hey, I got one question. Now that we're a part of your, family, what are we supposed to do that could possibly benefit you?" "Brenden you'd be surprised at what I have already invested in." "Oh I would, would I? Try me." "Ok, ok I've invested in private and, public schools." "No! How could you, how dare you!" "Shut up Tom there's a lot of money to be made in school." "Ya but you still don't learn anything of value in school." "Isn't that the truth Andrew?"


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

I was looking at the monthly progress report. Tribute payments were all on time. I now controlled almost all of Long Island. Josh, Tom, and Andrew were bringing in a lot of money from their game designing companies. Brenden was currently under some pressure to up progress with his architecture company. His books were a side project, and he insisted that a percentage of their profit go directly into the gang. So much had changed in forty-three years. I looked at the clock, almost five-thirty. We were all meeting at our favorite restaurant.

I got into my car and drove off. "Well it's about time you showed up big." "Dude, Josh you got here ten minutes ago." "Ya, ya, shut up Brenden." We walked in and sat down. "Hey Big, I noticed you got a new car, what is it?" "Na, I didn't get a new car. It's the same old 64 Chevy Impala." "What did you do to it?" "I tinted the windows black and gave it a metallic blue paint job. Then got them to decal black flames on the sides, and the blue chrome spinners are a nice touch don't you think?" "Brenden you're on crack, and Big you need to get the new Hummer." "Here's your food sirs." "Hey Big, how's productivity?" "Well good and bad, Brenden your book sales are starting to go down. You also have to start getting to more of those design requests. Tom you're over budget. Andrew you're behind on your release date, why?" "Well I can't seem to get the level seven enemies to respond properly when the player comes at them. They keep running around in circles. But it should be ready in a month or so in December." "Good just in time for the Christmas rush." "Josh, your last game didn't sell so well, you need to do better next time. But the good news is that overall productivity is way up. I've decided to give everyone and I mean everyone, gets a five percent raise." "Everyone's going to flip when they hear." "Ya that'll be the second raise this year." As we sat there discussing possible new forms of income I glanced at the TV. "I got it, we're going into the drug business. We got the money to invest, we got the men to deploy, and we've got me. There're plenty of new and inventive ways to smuggle drugs and I bet I can come up with a few." "I don't know about that Ambrose, you have a lot to lose if they catch anyone. The workers will probably say anything to get a lighter sentence. You may not be aware, but drug dealing is now punishable by death." "Benny you're full of it." "No way man I'm not kidding, two thousand thirty-seven in November." "Well it's late and I have to get some rest. I have to tackle that glitch on level seven." "Hey Brenden how's the family?" "Woho! Ambrose you looking to score with Benny's daughter? You look her age you two should go out some time." "Josh you better shut your mouth before I shut it myself." We walked into the cold air, the snow was slowly falling. We said goodbye and we all left. I was back at my apartment, standing on my balcony. The snow was settling on my outstretched hands. It may have been New York City but even so tonight, it was peacefully calm. I thought back, I went through every moment in my life. Times I enjoyed, times that, I wish had never happened. Then I thought about what was to come. "Time just moves to fast."


End file.
